Other side of the World
by Mariwel
Summary: Esta historia trata como una joven adolescente intenta sobrevivir primero en el mundo real y ahora ademas en otro mundo sobre el cual jamas penso verse tan involucrada y menos penso que pudiera existir.
1. Nueva vida

Yo vivía en una ciudad enorme donde ves a tantas personas y haces lo que tienes que hacer sólo por inercia.

Pero al mudarme luego de la separación de mi familia, yo con mi madre y mi hermana con mi padre, quise pensar que las cosas serían perfectas.

Cuando vivíamos todos juntos, era feliz, pero… no creo que mi madre lo fuera y debo decir que la decisión la tomo ella.

Siempre había compartido más con ella, que con mi padre. Tenía cosas en común con él y me encantaba cuando nos conectábamos por un momento.

Mi madre, con ella era todo diferente, podía conectarme con ella en cualquier momento y teníamos mucho en común.

Nueva Vida

Nos estábamos despidiendo.

Al parecer mi hermana no entendía mucho lo que sucedía, ya que se veía feliz. Era obvio que papá estaba mal, aunque, lo sabía disimular muy bien ante mamá y mi hermana, pero notaba demasiado dolor en su rostro. En ese momento cuando ya sentía que las lágrimas lo estaban ahogando hable.

- Papá… - sabía lo que tenía que decirle, pero no quería, le dolería – quiero que sepas que ya no te necesito más… quiero decir que por ahora estaré bien con mamá y tú puedes preocuparte de Jessica. – sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, tal vez no era lo que esperaba que le dijera en una despedida, pero no podía hacer más.

Junto sus manos con las mías y me dijo.

- Hija… yo igual te amo. – se notaba que tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero era absurdo decirme te amo en ese momento, cuando en pocas palabras lo había destrozado tanto, no sé si lo hizo con el fin de tranquilizarme, pero su voz aun se quebraba.

Le di un fuerte abrazo, pero no muy convincente a mi hermana, querría que esta despedida no lo fuera para ella, si no, que sería un pequeño viaje y volvería a su lado.

Mi padre y mi hermana subieron al auto y partieron… No podía manifestar ningún sentimiento, tenía que ser fuerte por mamá y por mí.

Estábamos esperando que dijeran el nº de nuestro vuelo. Mamá parecía muy segura de las cosas que estaba haciendo, quería hablar con ella, pero sabía que si lo hacía, se podía arrepentir y por una parte yo no quería volver.

Al fin dijeron nuestro nº de vuelo y subimos al avión. Yo iba por la ventanilla y mi madre dormía, es aburrido ir por el pasillo de un avión, en cambio, yo iba contemplando la hermosura de todo el cielo. Las horas de viaje fueron pocas.

No sabía exactamente a donde me estaba mudando, mamá dijo que era como una ciudad muy pequeña en el sur de nuestro país. Tengo 16 años y vivir en el norte era en resumidas palabras: verano, aunque a veces el clima cambiaba. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en el sur, solamente algunas vacaciones en los últimos años con mis abuelos, pero esta sería una experiencia nueva.

Como siempre los adultos se encargan de todo, ven lo de una nueva casa, colegio, trabajo y un montón de asuntos que no me llaman la atención.

Cuando nos bajamos del avión, tenía frío. Me puse mi abrigo y mire a mi madre, ella sólo me sonreía todo el tiempo, hubiera preferido que su rostro hiciera otra expresión… Por dentro ella estaba mal y era injusto que se hiciera la fuerte por mí, me sentía demasiado culpable y a pesar de todo el miedo, le dije.

- No tienes porque fingir… - apenas había pronunciado la palabra no, ella dejo de sonreír - ¿sabes? Las cosas van a ir bien y hare nuevos amigos…Tú podrás encontrar a alguien mejor que papá… - parecía confundida y no sé si estuvo bien lo último que dije, porque me interrumpía.

- Hija, como puedes decir eso. Tu padre es un buen hombre, lo que suceda entre yo y el no tiene nada que ver contigo. No confundas las cosas, además lo del trabajo y colegio ya lo tengo previsto, siempre un paso más adelante que tu mi amor.

Me sentí como una idiota. Quería hacer sentir mejor a mamá y en cierto modo ella se burlaba de mí. Había una frase que sabía que algún día tendría que ocupar y era: _Quien entiende a los adultos. _Pues yo, yo era aquella adolescente que los entendía, era una adolescente, pero no una normal que siempre crítica todo lo que hacen los padres. Soy del tipo de chica que los entiende y los apoya, pero a veces creo que eso me convierte en anormal. Si hubiera un grupo que se tratara de hablar mal de los padres… no me aceptarían.

Un taxi nos llevo hasta la casa que mamá ya había visto. Era una casa blanca, por fuera se veía pequeña y creo que las expectativas que me hice fueron muchas. Era pequeña por dentro y por fuera, pero no me importo. ¿A quién más íbamos a recibir? No conocíamos a nadie. Quise entablar algún tipo de conversación con mi madre y le comenté.

- Bonita casa, parece que estaremos bien aquí.- ella sonreía como si guardara algún secreto. – Mamá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? – ella abrió la boca para hablar.

- ¿No lo recuerdas, verdad? Cuando eras muy pequeña solíamos venir con tu padre aquí a pasar un tiempo… te encantaba jugar aquí, pero siempre reclamabas que era una casa muy pequeña, te quedabas horas y horas en el bosque, buscando algo, aun no sé muy bien que era, pero te veías feliz.

Yo no me acordaba de nada de lo que me decía mi madre, era extraño, algunos recuerdo de mi infancia los tenía muy claros, pero este… este recuerdo no lo podía ver. Quise saber más sobre lo que hablaba mamá, así que le dije.

- No, la verdad es que no recuerdo este lugar, lo siento.

- Ya te acordaras. – dijo mamá.

Me indico donde estaba mi habitación, en el segundo piso, tenía unas ventanas muy grandes. Me di cuenta de que había muchas cajas en mi habitación, las corrí y le dije a mamá que no sabía lo que tenían y ella me dijo que las dejara a un lado.

Acomode todas mis cosas y mamá grito.

- ¡Recuerda que mañana mismo comienzas las clases así que duérmete a la hora! - sonaba muy entusiasmada.

Le conteste para que se quedara tranquila.

- Claro, no te preocupes, adonde más podría ir.

Ya era de mañana, me aliste, baje casi corriendo la escalera y busque a mamá, pero no estaba, me había dejado una nota que decía: _Siento mucho no poder acompañarte en tu primer día de colegio, pero el trabajo que tomé es muy estricto y estaré fuera de casa todo el día, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame. _

_Pdta. Hay comida en el microondas. _

Bueno el primer día de colegio y sin mi madre… me sentía bien… supongo.

Salí de casa dejando cerrado y me encontré con una chica bajita de pelo negro y corto, era como si fuera imposible, su belleza llenaba el lugar y me sonreía como si me conociera.

Se acerco y hablo.

- ¡Hola Stella! – no entendía por qué tanto entusiasmo. – te estaba esperando ¿ Hace cuanto rato llegaste? Debes estar cansada… - antes de que continuara la interrumpí.

- Lo siento, pero… no sé quién eres y no entiendo cómo es que me conoces. – parecía como si ella pensara que estaba bromeando, pero en realidad no tenía idea de con quien estaba hablando. – Llegue recién ayer a la ciudad y…

Las interrupciones iban y veían, era obvio que más se podía pedir, estaba hablando con una extraña que al parecer sabía demasiado sobre mí.

- Vamos no seas modesta… tu madre me dijo que vendrían y yo prepare todo para que te sientas bien en tu nuevo colegio, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.- ya era extraño que supiera mi nombre, pero también sobre mi madre y la escuela.

- Espera un minuto… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién te dijo todo esto? ¿Acaso eres una clase de espía, detective? o no sé, pero la verdad es que no me importa…- ella comenzó a reír.

- Stella ¿No me reconoces? , quiero decir, no te refresca la memoria esto – me enseñó una pulsera que tenía escrito: _Mejores amigas por siempre. _Pero aun así no logro nada, no recordaba y pensé… da igual debe ser una loca demente.

- Lo siento mucho. – le dije – pero me tengo que ir.

- De acuerdo… nos vemos en el colegio… espero que me recuerdes.

Ya no quería que insistiera tanto con eso de que me conocía, me sentía mal. Bueno mis pensamientos ahora se concentraban en llegar al colegio, ya me había retrasado hablando con esa extraña.

Iba manejando, el camino hacia el colegio era largo, además no lo conocía bien , tenía que para cada cinco segundos para preguntar si iba en buena dirección.

Al fin llegue. Estacione el auto y baje.

Al caminar por los pasillos del colegio sentía como si estuviera entrando a un mundo distinto por que era como llegar a la luna y no tener gravedad , no poder ni siquiera sostener una idea en la mente.

En ese momento se me acercaron unos gemelos y me dijeron como si hubiera practicado mucho tiempo.

- ¡Oye! ¿ Tu eres Stella Mason? - en ese momento pensé... ¿Alguien más se sabe mi nombre? y mi pensamiento lo volví a repetir pero en voz alta.

- ¿Alguien más se sabe mi nombre? - me miraron y uno de ellos dijo.

- Pues claro, siempre que llega un estudiante nuevo al colegio su nombre es mencionado por todo aquel que le interese conocerlo, aun sin haberlo visto antes.

- mmmm... Bueno no quiero ser grosera, pero tengo que ir a clases y no sé cual es mi sala, voy a hablar con la secretaria.

- No es necesario - dijo el otro de los gemelos - estas en nuestra clase así que te llevamos.

Fui escoltada por los gemelos a mi sala, el primer día de clases. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Ya sé que todo estuvieran coludidos para jugarme una broma. Cuando entre a la sala todos hacían sus cosas, nadie me presto atención , creo que lo agradecí... bueno nadie excepto algunos tontos que gritan o hacen ruidos extraños cuando ven a una persona. No había notado a nadie diferente con quien poder conversar y digo conversar, pero algo más que no sea sólo, ropa, fiestas y cosas inútiles. Me senté sola, la verdad no me importaba hacer amigos, quería terminar el año sin ningún tipo de desvíos.

La primera hora fue con la profesora de Lenguaje, que me identifico enseguida y comenzó la presentación.

- Buenos días alumnos, hoy es uno de los días en que celebramos la llegada de nuevas personas a este curso. Quiero presentar a la señorita Stella Mason... pase adelante.

¿Era necesario? No quería salir adelante y tener que saludar a personas que ni sabría si serían mis amigos. La profesora interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Señorita ¿ Me escuchó?

- Sí, perdón.

- Bueno niños ella es su nueva compañera, espero que sean amigables y le hagan un recorrido especial.

- No es necesario señorita... - no me sabía su nombre y por más que intentaba adivinarlo no pude.

- Katherine... me llamo, Katherine Shon.

- Lo siento, creo que me tomara unos días aprender los nombres de todos.

No sé si las caras de felicidad que tenían mis compañeros eran enserio o sólo se mostraban así ante la señorita Shon para que no les diera un discurso.

Por suerte las primeras clases pasaron rápido y al fin tocaron para el desayuno.

Estaba arreglando mi bolso, para salir a desayunar, cuando un chico de pelo negro y unos dientes muy chuecos me habló.

- Hola Stella, soy John Murren... soy el encargado de hacerte el recorrido por la escuela.

- Ah... Hola mmmm creo que no necesito presentarme... mira no es necesario, solamente quiero desayunar y si me dices donde esta la cafetería sería feliz.

- Claro, puedes venir conmigo y mis amigos, hay chicas también así que no estarás entre hombres.

- Eso estaría bien, vamos. - dije sin ánimo.

Era un chico amable, aunque, su aliento era como para estar a unos metros de distancia. Me indicó donde se encontraba los demás y camine junto a él.

Se veía que disfrutaban la conversación que tenían así que no quise interrumpir. Pero John ya había pensado en eso.

- Hola chicos... miren a quien traje conmigo, Stella me pidió que le enseñara donde estaba la cafetería así que le dije : _aaah pero nosotros podemos acoger a nuestra nueva compañera en la mesa. _

Una de las chicas llamada Paz me dijo.

- Claro, si no eres como las presumidas todo bien.

- En lo absoluto soy el lado opuesto.

La otra chica llamada Mónica me dijo.

- Eres bienvenida espero que te sientas cómoda.

- Muchas gracias. - baje la mirada.

Mientras yo hacia que comía, por que la verdad no tenía hambre, todos hablaban sobre un campamento que siempre hacían a inicios del año... en mi fueron interno me preguntaba si yo también tenía que ser participe de ese campamento ... pero lo que fuera, mamá me obligaría a ir.

De repente cuando estaba concentrada mirando un pequeño pedazo de papel que caía por la ventana , apreció la misma chica que había visto fuera de mi casa y me dijo.

- Tan rápido te haces de otros amigos, Stella eso esta muy bien , pero mejor acompáñame.

Todos quedaron fuera de lugar, puedo decir que hasta yo, aun no podía recordar a la loca demente que tenía enfrente y si no lo hacía rápido todos me creerían loca a mi también.

- Sí, claro. - No sé por que dije que sí, pero tenía que averiguar que pasaba. Íbamos caminando por la cafetería y me di cuenta de que todo el mundo miraba a esta chica, no sabía ni siquiera su nombre como para fingir mejor.

- Oye mira no sé que tramas, en realidad no me importa, pero quiero que me expliques algo. ¿ Por qué sabes tanto sobre mi ?

- Stella... siento mucho que no te acuerdes de mi , y voy a decirte mi nombre para ver tu reacción y así poder saber si por lo menos tienes algo que te haga recordar. Me llamo Amy Lowees, eramos mejores amigas cuando venias cada verano aquí , jugábamos en el bosque y hacíamos cosas increíbles juntas. Luego yo crecí y mis padres murieron. Tú también creciste y te fuiste de este lugar, nunca más te volví a ver y créeme que no te pude ver, ni si quiera un poco. Ahora vivo con mis padres adoptivos y mis hermanos, somos cuatro, Ronald , Jack , Elizabeth y yo.

Amy... ese nombre no causó algo que recordara, pero sentía que era verdad y no me quedó más que decir.

- Amy lo siento , siento no haber recordado antes nuestra amistad y también por irme y no tratar de buscar la forma para comunicarnos. - Ella se vio feliz y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Genial ahora me recuerdas... pero Stella eres mi mejor amiga, eso no ha cambiado nunca, en todo este largo tiempo.

- Hablas como si fuera demasiado el tiempo, sólo son algunos años y te ves muy joven.

- Ni te imaginas.

- Perdón ... ¿Dijiste algo?

- No nada.

Regrese a la mesa que compartía ahora con mis nuevos amigos, ellos eran: John , los gemelos Ted y Ed, Paz y Mónica. Me miraron muy sorprendidos y me preguntaban cosas que no entendía, como por ejemplo:

- ¿La conoces ?, esa chica es muy extraña , ¿Por qué te hablo? eres nueva y ella no habla con mucha gente.

Esto lo dijo Paz, creo que no le caía muy bien, por que siempre que yo decía algo, comentaba otra cosa en un tono de molestia, o tal vez eso pensaba yo. La verdad no sabía que contestar, si les decía que ella era una amiga que la había olvidado, quizás ellos ya no estarían tan cómodos conmigo por que los olvidaría igual que a ella. Y otra cosa ellos decían que Amy era extraña, muy extraña, y la verdad lo único que me parecía extraño era lo hermosa que era ella. Podía quedarte mucho tiempo contemplando su rostro blanco y dulce. Al final de mi reflexión les conteste.

- aaah ... Amy es una amiga de hace mucho tiempo y sólo conversaba un poco con ella, no nos vemos hace bastante. - ¿Qué más podía decir? esa era casi toda la verdad de lo que sucedía. Pero aquí vino Paz con su comentario.

- Que extraño, dicen que su familia no tiene amigos, ni siquiera saben donde viven y todos son raros. Ella es muy pero muy extraña... eso si tiene unos hermanos muy guapos, sobre todo Jack.

- Bueno, si son raros... ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso también tienes un comentario desagradable para eso?

- Stella, sé que es tu amiga...pero nunca había oído sobre que ella tuviera una y menos que fueras tú.

- Y sobre su hermano, si los crees tan guapo...¿Por qué no vas y te le avientas?

Me paré de la mesa y me fui, creía que si Amy era mi amiga no permitiría que nadie de mis "nuevos amigos" hablara mal de ella. Además Paz parecía de esas chicas que no tienen muy buena reputación y estaba interesada en los hermanos de Amy, hermanos a los cuales yo no conocía.

Tire toda la comida al basurero y me fui a mi casillero para ordenar las cosas e irme. No quería pasar ni un momento más en ese colegio. En ese momento cuando tenía todo en mi bolso, sentí que alguien se acercaba, el casillero estaba abierto y esa persona lo cerro abrupta mente . Me di vuelta para mirar a los ojos a mi amenazante y quede paralizada. Era muy alto, de piel oscura, unos ojos color café, casi miel en los que me sumergí, cabello negro desordenado y un cuerpo muy hermoso, a pesar de que estaba con ropa. Yo seguía paralizada ante el y no sabía que decir, hasta que el hablo.

- ¿Te gusta el peligro no? - era una pregunta que jamás esperé que me hiciera alguien que recién me viene conociendo y además me acorralaba.

¿Cómo dices? - dije confundida.

- Ya sabes , el peligro eres nueva y estas en esta escuela.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Ya me han pasado muchas cosas extrañas desde que llegue y ahora tú con esta pregunta, podrías ser más claro.

- Esta bien, sólo molestaba. Soy Daniel Spoiler, estoy en una clase mayor que la tuya, pero no voy en este colegio, no puedo... - no sabía a lo que se refería con NO PUEDO. Pero seguí la conversación.

- Tu ya debes saber mi nombre, todos en esta ciudad creo que lo saben.

- mmmm... debo ser muy torpe entonces, por que no lo sé.

- Eso me pone de buen humor, por fin puedo presentarme...Soy Stella Mason, llegue a la ciudad ayer y mi mamá ya tenía todo previsto, soy nueva...- en ese momento me di cuenta que el me miraba con una cara extraña como si yo fuera algo valioso que el no podía tocar. - ¿OYE? ¿Estas aquí? - le pregunté.

- Sí, perdón, es que eres muy linda. - Podía haber ocupado otra arma para poder conquistarme, pero ya lo había hecho.

- Entonces, ¿ En que colegio vas?

- En una fuera de la ciudad... pero bueno ... debes querer conocer más ¿ o no ?

La verdad es que estaba cansada y quería volver temprano a casa, pero mamá había dejado una nota la cual decía que no volvería hasta muy tarde y aunque recién había conocido a mi nuevo amigo, me sentía cómoda con él, así que acepté la invitación a conocer más el lugar donde tendría que pasar mucho tiempo , más del que me imaginé.

- Claro... m..m.m. ¿Puedes esperarme fuera? tengo que resolver algunas cosas.

- Sí, pero no demores.

Antes de salir a cualquier lugar tenía que ver si mis tareas eran muchas, cuando ya supe lo que tenía, y eso era un trabajo muy pesado que me había dejado la profesora de Lenguaje, no me importo, salí casi corriendo de la escuela y ahí estaba, tan hermoso esperándome en mi auto. ¿Cómo es que la gente de este lugar puede identificarme tan rápido? ¿Cómo sabía cual era mi auto?

- Parece que no sabes mi nombre, pero si cual es mi auto.

- Sólo me doy cuenta cuando alguien no es de aquí, tu patente es roja y aquí todas son blancas, a excepción de los taxis que son negras con letras blancas...- Se dio cuenta que el tema de los autos me estaba aburriendo así que paro. - ¡oh! Lo siento mucho , suelo alargarme con este tipo de conversación, pero ya no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos ¿Quieres que yo conduzca ?

- ¿Es enserio? Te acabo de conocer... Y ¿Quieres manejar mi auto?

- Algunos dicen que es un buen comienzo.

- Esta bien, que más da, solamente por que no conozco la ciudad y tu serás mi guía.

- Oye... ¿Te gusta el colegio donde estas?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yo voy primero- dijo, sonriendo de manera coqueta.

- Bueno, la verdad es que como te dije es mi primer día y compartí con unos compañeros, pero una de ellas tiene una apreciación muy mala sobre mi amiga Amy Lowees ... - en ese momento el freno como si hubiera oído o visto algo demasiado horroroso como para soportarlo, hasta que dijo.

- ¿Conoces a los Lowees? ... - su tono de voz era como el de papá cuando estaba preocupado por algo.

- Bueno no a todos, en realidad solo a una, Amy , te lo acabo de mencionar... Oye ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo siento de haber sabido esto antes no me hubiera ofrecido para ser tu guía, me tengo que ir, toma esa dirección y llegaras a la ciudad nuevamente...pero...lo siento me tengo que ir.

- ¡ Qué pero cómo ! ... no... no puedes dejarme aquí, no conozco nada y tu...¡ DANIEL ! regresa por favor ... - grite con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, pero era inútil, había desaparecido entre los árboles y yo me encontraba en medio de la carretera sola , sin que nadie me pudiera ayudar, y ya estaba oscureciendo. ¿Por qué Daniel se había exaltado tanto cuando mencione a Amy? ¿Se conocían y no se llevaban bien? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo en todo esto? Luego de todas estas interrogantes decidí llamar a mamá, pero no me respondía ninguna de mis llamadas, le deje mensajes de texto y tampoco... nada.

En ese momento apareció la policía que estaba haciendo una ronda y paró junto a mi auto. Uno de los oficiales me preguntó.

- Señorita ¿Esta bien, necesita algo?

- Sí, es que estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad y me perdí, ahora tengo que regresar a casa y no sé cómo.

- No se preocupe, nosotros la llevaremos a su casa, pero antes, ¿Puede darnos sus datos?

Le di mis datos y la dirección donde quedaba la casa, me subí al auto policial y uno de los policías al mio, así no me perdía en el camino, si es que tenía que seguirlos. Ya eran más de las 8 de la noche y era obvio que mamá estaría en casa.

Cuando llegamos, ella estaba con los vecinos muy preocupados hablando sobre donde me encontraba.

Salí del auto policial muy rápido para hablar con mamá. Ella corrió hacia mi, me abrazo y entre lágrimas me dijo.

- Por Dios ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba muy preocupada por ti, esto no es como en casa cariño...aquí no te pierdes por un rato y sabes como volver, es peligroso no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar... - Interrumpí a mi preocupada madre y le dije.

- Mamá, ya no llores, estoy aquí y estoy bien, sólo me confundí en la dirección, por suerte aparecieron ellos y me trajeron hasta aquí.

Mamá me tenía contraída a su pecho y le dijo a los oficiales.

- Muchas gracias, mi hija es muy distraída aveces y no conoce la ciudad,enserio...gracias.

Lo de distraída era algo que yo sabía, pero esto no había sido por mi culpa, Daniel era el que actuó de una manera extraña y no lograba entender por qué. Cuando los vecinos y los oficiales se fueron, mamá y yo entramos a la casa, ella un poco más calmada que recién, me sirvió un poco de té y me dijo.

- Hija... no te imaginas lo angustiada que estaba pensando en que te podía haber pasado.

- Mamá ya hablamos sobre esto, estoy aquí y estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

- Sí, tienes razón... a por cierto, antes de que llegaras estaba tu amiga Amy aquí, quería hablar contigo, pero no sé de qué... se veía preocupada. Dijo que volvería, pero mañana puedes hablar con ella, ahora es mejor que te vallas a descansar, fue tu primer día y pasaron muchas cosas.

- Buena idea, buenas noches mamá.

- Buenas noches.

Al subir a mi habitación y entrar en ella recordé que tenía un trabajo de Lenguaje que había olvidado por ir con Daniel a recorrer la ciudad. Pero si me ponía a hacer el trabajo ahora, no podría dormir en toda la noche.

No le dí más importancia y me acosté.


	2. La verdad

La verdad

Al día siguiente me desperté con la esperanza de ver a Daniel por ahí para preguntarle por qué había reaccionado de esa forma ayer…

También quería hablar con Amy por lo que me dijo mi mamá. Busqué a mamá por la casa y otra vez no la encontré, pero como en la ocasión anterior también había dejado una nota : _Hija siento mucho no poder estar contigo cuando despiertas y te alistas para ir al colegio… pero hoy regresaré más temprano y podremos hacer algo juntas. No te pases a ningún otro lugar. Te amo. _

Si mamá seguía con esas notitas, haría una colección. Guardé la nota en mi billetera donde tenía la otra. Tomé desayuno y luego de eso lave lo que había ocupado.

Subí a mi habitación para alistar las cosas e irme al colegio… pero antes de abrir la puerta para entrar a mi habitación, sentí que alguien andaba por ahí, no sé si en mi habitación…pero alguien se encontraba en la casa en ese momento. Trate de no hacer mucho ruido para que quien fuera que estuviera allí no se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Justo tenía la escoba fuera de la habitación en el pasillo…así que la tome y… pegué una patada a la puerta y con la escoba apuntaba hacia todas direcciones…pero no había nada… ni nadie….revise debajo de la cama, detrás de la puerta, en el baño, pero no había nada. Entonces bajé y revise toda la casa… creo que mi paranoia estaba al límite. No quise seguir con eso.

Salí de casa, pero cuando cerré la puerta y mire hacia donde estaba mi auto…Él estaba ahí, parado, sin hacer ningún gesto de molestia o alegría por verme. Me acerqué a él, tratando de no demostrar nada tampoco. Cuando estábamos frente a frente le pregunté.

¿Viniste a disculparte? – mi cara era de enojo, lo que me había hecho ayer no tenía nombre.

Sí…bueno en realidad, no es tanto disculparme, es sólo que no entiendo como conoces a los Lowees…- antes de que siguiera con su tono de desprecio dije.

Daniel, ya te dije que sólo conozco a Amy ¿OK? Y no entiendo por qué los odian tanto- el me miro con cara de asombro y me dijo.

¿Los odian?

Sí, tú y mis "nuevos amigos", no soportan que me junte con ella. Acaso hay algo ¿Qué deba saber? Porque la verdad es que si me guardan secretos, prefiero dejar de verlos a todos y devolverme a mi ciudad y seguir con mi vida. No vine aquí para que se me complicaran más las cosas.

No, tú no puedes irte… - No tenía sentido nada de lo que decía. Odiaba de una forma excesiva a Amy, tal vez no lo había dicho, pero su rostro demostraba tanto enojo cuando escuchaba su nombre o pronunciaba el apellido, que era lo único que se me ocurrió. .. – Lo que quiero decir – continuó. – es que a penas te he visto ayer y quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo.

¿Pasar más tiempo conmigo? ¿Eso quieres? Pero si no contestas ninguna de mis preguntas, como quieres en confié en ti y acepte pasar más tiempo contigo- me sentía tan molesta con él que lo único que quería era que se fuera rápido, estaba que lo golpeaba.

Está bien, lo siento mucho, de verdad debería actuar diferente contigo, pero por cosas no puedo contestar nada aun.

Bien… mira olvidemos lo que paso ayer…¿bueno? Sólo intentemos conversar como dos personas normales

Sentí que yo ahora era quien me estaba alargando en la conversación, me di cuenta de que la hora se me estaba pasando y tenía que llegar al colegio lo antes posible, no quería que mi segundo día fuera como el anterior y mamá regresara a casa a resolver los problemas que yo le deba. Suspire profundamente y luego hable.

Oye me tengo que ir, debo llegar al colegio, además no hice un trabajo y tu también deberías irte…

Sí, lo sé, siento mucho venir tan temprano a molestar, bueno me voy, nos vemos luego- me besó en la mejilla, tal vez no era lo mismo que me besara en la boca, pero la verdad es que sentía como si ese beso ya me lo hubiera dado antes. – Cuídate- dijo- y por cierto…toma lo encontré por ahí, pensé que te gustaría.

Me pasó un papel que tenía escrito un poema y decía así:

_Tal vez no entiendas porque actuó así, tal vez eres demasiado para que yo te pueda tener._

_Tal vez las cosas tenían que pasar así, tal vez tu igual piensas en mi, tal vez esto sea lo indicado o tal vez sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado, no quiero que te vayas, pero si lo haces, seguiré con el agujero dentro de mi corazón y envés de tu venir aquí yo iré por ti. _

No sé cuantas veces repase el poema, era algo tan extraño lo que sentí cuando leí por primera vez aquellas palabras, me quede perpleja pensando tantas cosas. ¿Daniel había escrito ese poema o lo había sacado de otro lugar como dijo que lo encontró? La cuestión era que no importaba de donde habían nacido todas esas palabras, lo que pensaba y sentía en ese minuto era que quería besar a Daniel, pero no podía. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Preferí agradecerle el gesto con un beso en la mejilla como él lo hiso conmigo, luego de eso él se fue y yo me subí al auto para partir al colegio.


	3. la verdad  continuación

Cuando llegue al colegio ya era tarde había pasado la primera hora y tuve que quedarme con la inspectora para justificar mi atraso, tenía en mente inventar cualquier cosa, que me sentía mal, con dolor de cabeza o que se yo. Estaba sentada en el sillón, cuando alguien entro, era ella nuevamente ¿Cuántas veces aparecía de la nada Amy sin que nadie notara su ausencia, cuando se iba de un lugar y llegaba a otro? Deje de pensar tanto y hable.

Amy… ¿Querías hablar conmigo? Mamá me dijo que ayer fuiste a la casa, siento mucho no haber estado en ese momento. – Ella siempre tenia su rostro como calmado, nada le afectaba demasiado, es como si lo supiera todo, eso me recordaba a mamá. – Bueno ¿De qué querías hablar?

AAH, Stella, sí, fui a tu casa. – soltó una pequeña risita, era tan dulce al igual que su forma de hablar. – Quería hablar un par de cosas contigo, pero mejor luego te digo, parece que ahora estas en un problema por llegar tarde.

Ella tenía razón, pero yo era tan curiosa con todo lo que pasaba que no me preocupaba en ese momento lo que me dijeran en el colegio.

Pero dime ahora, de verdad ya tanto misterio me está matando.

No enserio es mejor que esperes, se acerca el director y no creo que sea el momento más adecuado.

Está bien, pero luego me dices.

Ella desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era impresionante lo rápido que salía de un lugar y llegaba a otro o viceversa. El director ya estaba sentando en su escritorio y me miraba como si hubiera cometido un crimen…yo lo examine con la mirada para imaginar lo que diría, pero me sorprendió cuando comenzó a hablar.

¡Señorita Mason, Felicitaciones! … - ¿Podía ser cierto? Me estaba felicitando, pero aun no sabía porque creo que él se dio cuenta de la cara que tenia de asombro, cuando dijo es palabra, es que era obvio. ¿Cómo podía felicitarme si acababa de llegar tarde el segundo día de colegio? - Felicitaciones, por su trabajo, me llegaron comentarios que era un trabajo casi universitario y que es muy aplicada para su edad. – Ahora sí, que no entendía nada, mi trabajo… ni si quiera había visto mis otros trabajos que tenia para hoy… y me iba a poner a hacer el más complicado…era extraño ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Pero preferí seguirle la corriente a mi director, luego sabría qué pasaba, como siempre las dudas eran más y más.

Gracias director, ahora mm.m.m me tengo que ir a clases, ¿puedo? – esperaba que me dijera que si, no quería que se acordara por la verdadera razón por la cual estaba allí.

Sí, claro Señorita, apresúrese, no pierda más el tiempo hablando con este viejo.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre para el cambio de clases, iba corriendo a mi casillero y me tope con Ted y Ed, estaban apoyados en la pared, es como si me estuvieran buscando hace bastante rato. Aun no sabía diferenciarlos, así que puedo decir que uno de ellos se acerco.

Stella, ¿Qué te paso hoy por que llegas a esta hora? - ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mi? Era una persona normal, a cualquiera le podría haber pasado que se retrase un poco, pero bueno, escuche la pregunta, pero no me di cuenta de lo que en realidad decía, por lo que pedí por favor, que me la repitieran.

Perdón, es que estaba distraída, ¿Qué dijiste?

Te dije que… ¿Qué te paso hoy por que llegas a esta hora?

Ah, eso, no nada me sentía un poco mal- no podía decir que me había quedado conversando con Daniel, porque, si no, el rumo que comenzaría a correr seria de que me veía con un chico a escondidas y por eso estaba descuidando mis estudios. El otro de los gemelos me miro como si supiera lo que quería ocultar, como si supiera porque me había retrasado. Trate de cambiar el tema de conversación, para que mi mentira no saliera a flote. Les dije

Bueno y ustedes ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer?- en tono de broma- Mejor vamos a clases ya estamos cerca de la sala- Los dos contestaron en coro.

Si vamos- me tenía que acostumbrar a eso.

Cuando entramos, estaba el profesor de Lenguaje en su escritorio, yo pedía a gritos en mi mente que por favor no se detuviera a hablar conmigo por lo de mi trabajo, era muy vergonzoso no saber como había ocurrido eso y seria más vergonzoso si me hacia leer mi ensayo en frente de todos. Por suerte no me llamo y fui tranquila a mi puesto, estaba sola nuevamente cuando en eso entra Amy…y se sentó junto a mí.

¿No te molesta cierto? – me pregunto.

No, claro que no además eres en la única que puedo confiar, y sé que no me traicionarías.

Stella... ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te pones tan exagerada? Solo te dije si me podía sentar… ¿Te paso algo que me quieras contar?- La verdad es que si ella era mi mejor amiga como decía serlo, quería confiar en que podía contarle todo lo que fuera, además ella había sido la única que no me guardaba secretos hasta ahora.

Sí, es que no sé, las cosas que han pasado son extrañas o por llamarlas de alguna forma, pero mi vida nunca había tenido tantos cambios como ahora y aaaah ¿Sabes? Lo que pasa es que conocí a un chico y es muy diferente a los demás que he visto en esta ciudad, aunque la verdad no he salido mucho , pero no se compara con los chicos que van en este colegio, es muy diferente y eso lo hace más atractivo aun.

Deja entender… ¿Todo esto es por un chico?

¿Era la clase de respuesta que tenía que esperar o simplemente yo estaba demasiado embobada con Daniel que no media lo que decía cuando pensaba en él?

Bueno…Sí, o sea la verdad que es no sé qué me pasa cuando lo veo es como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero mira te cuento… el apareció ayer cerca de mi casillero y salí a dar una vuelta en el auto... luego le comencé a hablar sobre mis compañeros, sobre ti y se altero, era como si lo hubiera insultado, no sé porque se puso de esa manera, yo solo conversaba con él y se enfureció.

¿Cómo dijiste que se llama ese chico?

Qué raro yo no había mencionado el nombre, pero bueno se lo dije.

No dije el nombre Amy… pero se llama Daniel Spoiler.

¡Que! ¿A caso te volviste loca? Tienes que alejarte de él, no puedes verlo nunca más.

Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Tú también reaccionas como si él te hubiera hecho algo malo ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa? , si no me dices, no voy a dejar de verlo, o es más, si ninguno de ustedes me cuenta que pasa me veré obligada a no hablarles más.

Pero, es que no sabes nada un y ya estás en un problema…No puedo creerlo…

Amy, basta ¿Sabes? Mejor dejemos esta conversación hasta acá, porque además, el profesor se dio cuenta de que no estamos prestando atención a la clase. – Ella asintió pero veía en su rostro, preocupación y enojo.

¿Señoritas? ¿Quieren que las saque de mi clase? – dijo el profesor.

No, no hay problema- conteste yo.

Bueno, ahora las dos mirando hacia delante por favor.

La hora se me hiso eterna, además no podía hablar porque el profesor ya me había advertido de lo que me pasaría si lo hacía. Callada y sin poder hablar con Amy porque estaba molesta conmigo, me pase toda la clases jugando con el lápiz…haciendo dibujos tontos en el cuaderno y mirando el reloj a cada momento, para que la tortura terminara, al fin cuando ya me estaba sumergiendo más en mis pensamientos y me imaginaba a Daniel que me iba a sacar de esa situación tan incómoda… sonó el timbre, creo que había sonado hace rato ya, porque fui la ultima en salir. Ya ni el profesor estaba en la sala.


End file.
